(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable management arm assembly, and more particularly, to one provided with a support rail movably connected to rear ends of telescoping slides to automatically move by following the telescoping slides and the expansion of a frame.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For electronic products including servers stacked up in the storage space over the drawer type telescoping slides. Those slides are usually provided on both sides of the electronic product and allow the electronic product to slide on those slides while a cable management arm is made available to accommodate and contain cables connected to the electronic product.
As taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,199; 4,353,518; 4,614,383; 5,460,441; 5,571,256; 5,893,539; 5,921,402; 6,070,742; 6,215,069 B1; 6,303,864 B1; 6,305,556 B1; 6,326,547 B1; 6,327,139 B1; 6,407,933 B1; 6,435,354 B1; 6,442,030 B1; 6,501,020 B2; 6,523,918 B1; 6,600,665 B2; 6,646,893 B1; 6,715,718 B1; 6,805,248 B2; 6,811,039 B2; 6,854,605 B2; 6,856,505 B1; 6,867,980 B2; 6,896,344 B2; 6,902,069 B2; 6,945,504 B2; and US Patent Application No 2003/0026084 A1, those cable management arm are adapted with slides having both ends of the cable management arm serving as supports. Those cable management arms are foldable by means of a folding member (usually a hinge) disposed between both ends, and the folding member is suspended to stay far away from either support when the cable management arm is folded.
Whereas the cables and the cable management arm of the prior art are given with inherited weight, the folding member provided on the cable management arm tends to droop, affecting the operation in an intensively stacked up storage space.
Furthermore, a cable management arm assembly operating in conjunction with slides characterized in that the slides help share the burden of the weight of the frame, prevent the frame from drooping at where the frame is folded and extend service life and allow easy operation as disclosed in Germany Patent No. DE202004019451U is an innovative improvement recently made by the same applicant.